Abschaum und Verkommenheit
"Abschaum und Verkommenheit" ist die fünfte Episode der Chronik "Tales of the Old Republic: Empire's Rejects", die auf dem dreiteiligen Regelwerk Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game basiert. Ehe die Gruppe das Versteck der Jedi erreichen können, müssen Sie zunächst den gefährlichen "Rishi Maze" durchqueren, einen Sternennebel, der ohne richtige Navigation höchst gefährlich und tödlich ist. So landet die Gruppe auf dem Planeten Rishi, um sich entsprechende Sternenkarten zu organisieren, doch rasch werden Kaydan und Mira von dem schurkischen Devaronianer Kavid Decker und seinen Leuten in die Enge getrieben und gefangen genommen. Somit liegt es an Korvas und Derek, Ihre Kameraden zu befreien. Mithilfe des ominösen Schmugglers Nero Orbaz und seinem Partner, dem Chadra-Fan Lorrin Tergo, machen sich die Beiden an eine waghalsige Befreiungsaktion und dringen in das Versteck der "Decker's Devils" ein, um Ihre Freunde zu retten. Der Einsatz verlangt der Truppe einiges ab und stellt Ihre Fähigkeiten und Ihr Teamplay auf eine harte Probe. Zuletzt sind Sie jedoch erfolgreich und entkommen Kavid Decker, jedoch im sicheren Wissen, Ihm nicht zum letzten Mal begegnet zu sein. Doch ehe die Truppe den Planeten, mit Nero und Lorrin als neuen Verbündeten, wieder verlassen kann, tauchen plötzlich Darth Craven und die Truppen der Sith auf, die der Einheit gefolgt sind. Damit ist klar, dass die Täuschungen von Crimson Eclipse längst durchschaut wurden. Handlung Beinahe eine Woche dauert die Reise der Crimson Eclipse in Richtung des Planeten Rishi, auf welchem sie zwischenlanden und eine Sternenkarte des „''Rishi Maze“ erlangen müssen, um sicher durch den Nebel navigieren und das vermeintliche Versteck der Jedi dahinter finden zu können. Während der Reise unterhält sich Kaydan mehrfach mit Mira, wobei Er feststellt, dass Sie nach jeder Meditation und vermeintlicher Zwiesprache mit Ihrem Meister Bezon durch die Macht, mehr auf die Helle Seite zurückkehrt und die Lehren der Jedi besser verinnerlicht. Sie erklärt Kaydan einiges über das Wesen der Macht und beginnt, auf dessen Wunsch hin, einige Trainingslektionen mit Ihm. Einerseits soll Er die richtige Form der Meditation üben, indem Er seinen Geist leert und sich vollständig auf die Macht einlässt, was Ihm noch nicht so wirklich gelingen will. Zum anderen soll Er den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert lernen, indem Er das alte Übungsschwert von Mira nutzt und mit verbundenen Augen kleine Betäubungsschüsse von Buster abwehren soll, der Ihn damit beschießt und eine große Freude an jedem Treffer hat, den Er seinem Besitzer zufügen kann. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe den Planeten Rishi und erhält eine Landeerlaubnis in „Raider’s Cove“, einem der größten Piratennester des gesamten Planeten, welches in eine Felswand gehauen über dem massiven Dschungel liegt, welcher den Planeten ausmacht. Die Mannschaft plant, sich selbst als Piratenbande auszugeben, da Imperiale hier nicht gern gesehen sind und die Kriminelle, welche alle Machenschaften hier kontrolliert, die mächtige S'irk T'loane, keine Einmischung durch das Imperium dulden wird, egal welcher Art. So sendet Korvas auch keine imperiale Kennung beim Landeanflug, sondern eine alte Gangsterkennung, die Er noch von früheren Aufträgen als Söldner kennt. Tatsächlich erhält die Gruppe daraufhin Landeerlaubnis in Raider’s Cove. Während Jusan mit den Droiden an Bord des Schiffs warten will, bricht die übrige Mannschaft in Zweier-Gruppen auf, um nach einer passenden Sternenkarte zu suchen. Korvas und Derek machen sich auf den Weg zu den Händlerbasaren, wogegen Kaydan und Mira die Seitengassen und umliegenden Bereiche absuchen wollen. Da während des Flugs durch Korvas bereits der Verdacht aufkam, dass das Imperium auf der Incinerator das Schiff der Mannschaft verwanzt haben könnte, soll Buster die Wartezeit nutzen, um nach möglichen Peilsendern am Schiff zu suchen. Kaydan und Mira wandern eine Weile gemeinsam durch die pulsierende Stadt, haben aber kein Glück dabei, eine passende Sternenkarte zu finden oder auch nur Jemanden, der diese verkauft. Stattdessen begegnen Sie unterwegs zwei Kriminellen, die sich als der gefürchtete Devaronianer Kavid Decker und einer seiner Leute, der Aqualish Throgg, herausstellen. Kavid ist ein einflussreicher Gangsterboss mit zahlreichen Leuten hinter sich, der berüchtigt dafür ist, sich einst den Weg aus einer Arena der Hutten in die Freiheit gekämpft zu haben und damit ein meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer zu sein. Er rempelt Kaydan absichtlich an und verwickelt Ihn und Mira in ein Gespräch, das rasch zu eskalieren beginnt. Es zeigt sich, dass Kavid ein Interesse an der hübschen Mira hat und diese als potenzielle Sklavin verkaufen will. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung, als Throgg Kaydan mit dem Lauf seines Blastergewehrs bewusstlos schlagen will und Dieser mit seinem Blaster antwortet und auf die Beiden schießt. Ein heftiger Treffer aus dem Maschinengewehr des Aqualish verletzt Kaydan schwer und so sieht sich Mira gezwungen, Ihr Lichtschwert zu ziehen und sich als Jedi zu erkennen zu geben. Nun will Kavid die junge Frau erst recht gefangen nehmen, da Er glaubt, dass das Imperium Ihm eine ordentliche Belohnung für eine Jedi zahlen wird. Inmitten des Kampfes funkt plötzlich Korvas den Komlink von Kaydan an, um einen Statusbericht abzugeben. Kaydan versucht eine Täuschung, indem Er behauptet, Korvas wäre der befehlshabende Offizier über mehrere Schiffe voller Leute, die zu seiner Bande gehören und die Beiden gewiss retten werden. Ehe Korvas reagieren kann, nimmt Kavid jedoch das Komlink an sich und fordert von Korvas, mit einem Lösegeld von 50.000 Credits bis zum Abend in seine Basis, „Devil’s Den“ zu kommen. Ansonsten wird Er das Imperium informieren und die Gefangenen gewinnbringend verkaufen. Er zerstört das Komlink, ehe Korvas etwas erwidern kann und macht sich bereit, seine potenziellen Gefangenen auszuschalten. Im darauffolgenden Straßenkampf geht Kaydan rasch zu Boden, nachdem Er abermals mehrere Treffer durch Throgg einstecken musste. Mira dagegen gelingt es Ihrerseits, mit dem Lichtschwert das Maschinengewehr des Aqualish zu zerstören und Diesen letztlich niederzustrecken. Als Sie sich Kavid entgegen stellt, glaubt Sie zunächst, die Oberhand zu haben, doch hier zeigen sich nun die gefährlichen Schwertkünste des Devaronianers. Er ist am Ende überlegen und trennt Mira kurzerhand die Schwerthand ab, um Sie zu entwaffnen. Die schwer verletzte Mira verliert aus Schock und Schmerz das Bewusstsein, womit nun Sie und Kaydan Gefangene der gefährlichen Bande „Decker’s Devils“ sind. Korvas und Derek sind derweil ratlos. Sie haben über das Komlink die Aufforderung zur Lösegeldzahlung erhalten und nun empfangen nun nur noch Rauschen, nachdem Kaydan’s Komlink zerstört wurde. Beiden ist klar, dass Sie Ihre Kameraden retten müssen und so fassen Sie den Entschluss, zunächst das Versteck der Decker’s Devils ausfindig zu machen, um dieses dann infiltrieren zu können. Beim Herumfragen in der Stadt zeigt sich jedoch, dass Kavid eine gefürchtete Reputation in der Stadt hat und Niemand das Versteck verraten will. Korvas erhält lediglich die Aussage, dass ein Schmuggler in einer der hiesigen Cantina’s ein Problem mit Kavid hat und Ihn eventuell zu dessen Versteck bringen könnte. Korvas betritt die Cantina, kann den besagten Schmuggler jedoch nicht so leicht finden, da Er keine Ahnung hat, nach wem Er eigentlich sucht. Daher ruft Er kurzerhand mitten in den Raum und fordert die Anwesenden auf, zu erfahren, wer Ihn zur Devil’s Den bringen könnte. Keiner der Besucher hat jedoch große Lust, sich mit Kavid und seiner Bande anzulegen. Stattdessen wird Korvas mehrfach durch einen Duros Kopfgeldjäger aufgefordert, die Kneipe und am besten den ganzen Planeten zu verlassen. Als Er sich weigert, schießt der Gangster auf Ihn und verwundet den Nautolaner, was Diesen doch veranlasst, sich zurückzuziehen. Unverrichteter Dinge kehren Korvas und Derek schließlich zur Phantom zurück, um sich zu beraten, was Sie unternehmen können, um Mira und Kaydan zu befreien. Noch ehe Sie zu einem Ergebnis kommen, erscheint ein menschlicher Schmuggler vor dem Schiff, der in der Cantina den Auftritt von Korvas mitgehört hat und bei dem es sich um den Mann handelt, den Sie zuvor gesucht hatten. Der Schmuggler, Nero Orbaz, enthüllt, dass Er ein persönliches Problem mit Kavid hat und bereit wäre, Korvas und Derek zu dessen Versteck zu bringen. Dafür will Er jedoch eine größere Summe Credits, welche die Mannschaft nicht bezahlen kann. Noch während der Verhandlungen enthüllt Korvas dem Schmuggler, dass es sich bei den Gefangenen, die Sie befreien wollen, um den Sohn eines Moffs und eine Sith handelt. Zunächst will Nero sein Angebot daraufhin zurückziehen, da Er nichts mit den Machenschaften der Sith zu tun haben will, doch als Korvas seine Aussage revidiert und Ihm erklärt, dass Mira inzwischen eine Jedi geworden ist, wird Er hellhörig. Sein Interesse wird umso mehr geweckt, als Er erfährt, dass Mira den Weg zum Versteck der Jedi kennt und vielleicht eine der einzigen Personen in der Galaxis ist, die diesen Ort kennen, da die Jedi eigentlich als ausgestorben gelten. Schließlich kommen Korvas und Nero doch noch ins Geschäft, als der Nautolaner dem Schmuggler 5.000 Credits für die Befreiung von Kaydan verspricht und außerdem, dass Ihm der Weg zum Planeten der Jedi gezeigt wird, wenn Mira erst wieder frei ist, da Er aus persönlichen Gründen ebenfalls zu den Hütern von Frieden und Gerechtigkeit will. Korvas und Derek begleiten den Schmuggler dann zu einer alten Garage, in welcher Sie dessen Partner, einen Chadra-Fan namens Lorrin Tergo, treffen, der ausgezeichneter Mechaniker und der langjährige Partner von Nero ist. Nachdem Sie kleinere Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen haben, seilt sich die Truppe dann zu viert von den Balkonen der Raider’s Cove in die Tiefen des Dschungels selbst ab, da die Devil’s Den ein Bunker inmitten des Dschungels ist. Nero kennt den Weg durch den Dschungel jedoch sehr gut, da Er schon früher mit den Decker’s Devils zu tun hatte. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe, nach langem Marsch, den Haupteingang, der von schweren Geschützen bewacht wird. Neben dem großen Tor gibt es jedoch kaum einen Weg in das Gebäude hinein, da der einzige andere Zugang, eine Garagenzufahrt, von einem Energiefeld geschützt wird. Da sie zu viert keinen Bunker einnehmen können, entwickelt Nero den Plan, dass sich Korvas und Derek als Kopfgeldjäger ausgeben sollen, die Nero und Lorrin geschnappt haben und nun gekommen sind, die Beiden zu übergeben. Da Kavid den Schmuggler in jedem Fall haben will und Korvas und Derek bis dato nicht kennt, wird Er Ihnen in jedem Fall Einlass in die Basis gewähren, ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen. Um den Plan abzusichern, übergibt Lorrin Korvas schließlich eine Rauchgranate, die Er im richtigen Augenblick in der Basis zünden soll. In der Zwischenzeit kommt Kaydan in einer Energiezelle im unteren Teil des Bunkers zu sich. Ihm gegenüber sind drei verängstigte Twi’lek Frauen eingesperrt, offenkundig Sklavinnen. Sie erklären dem Soldaten, dass eine Frau, die auf Mira’s Beschreibung passt, kürzlich hier herunter gebracht, inzwischen aber wieder abgeholt worden ist. Da Er nicht vorhat, auf Rettung zu warten, entscheidet sich Kaydan, trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen, einen Ausbruchsversuch zu wagen. Er versucht, mittels eines nassen Eiseneimers aus seiner Zelle das Energiefeld an mehreren Stellen zu überlasten und so abzuschalten, was Ihm jedoch misslingt, da das Feld zu stark dafür ist. Letztlich bleibt Ihm damit doch nur, abzuwarten und auf Rettung zu hoffen. Er besinnt sich auf die Techniken der Meditation, die Mira Ihm beigebracht hat, setzt sich auf den Boden und beginnt zu warten. Zeitgleich konnten Korvas und Derek die Wache am Haupteingang des Bunkers, einen Gamorreaner namens Bonk, davon überzeugen, seinen Vorgesetzten zu holen, einen der Offiziere der Bande. Dieser glaubt die Geschichte von den Gefangenen auch tatsächlich und führt die vermeintlichen Kopfgeldjäger schließlich in den Thronraum, in welchem Kavid Decker, auf einem Thron sitzend, seinen Größenwahn in vollen Zügen auslebt. Die schwer verletzte Mira ist, mit einem Schockhalsband versehen, in einem Energiekäfig direkt neben Ihm, für alle sichtbar ausgestellt als ultimative Trophäe. Kavid ist sichtlich erfreut darüber, Nero wiederzusehen und es zeigt sich nun, dass der Schmuggler bei dem Devaronianer einst in Ungnade gefallen ist, da Er eine wertvolle Fracht an die Hutts nicht zufriedenstellend ausgeliefert hat. Dabei handelte es sich um mehrere Twi’lek Frauen, die Er als Sklaven transportieren sollte. Als Nero aber bewusst wurde, dass seine Fracht Sklaven sind, wandte Er sich gegen Kavid und befreite die Gefangenen, was Diesem eine Menge Ärger einbrachte. Seitdem sinnt der Devaronianer auf Rache und ist umso erfreuter, den Schmuggler nun vermeintlich in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Er ist jedoch nicht bereit, Korvas und Derek, die sich als gefürchtete Kopfgeldjäger namens „''Bendak“ und „''Faust''“ ausgeben, die geforderte Summe von 50.000 Credits zu bezahlen. Stattdessen droht Er den Beiden offen mit dem Tod, da Sie inmitten seiner Basis und umringt von seinen Leuten stehen, weswegen Er die Regeln bestimmen kann. Im Glauben, alle Trümpfe in der Hand zu halten, achtet Kavid nicht darauf, wie Korvas insgeheim die Rauchgranate scharfschaltet und schließlich fallenlässt, sodass der gesamte Saal plötzlich in einer Rauchwolke eingehüllt wird. Chaos und Verwirrung bricht aus, welche Korvas nutzt, um Nero und Lorrin die falschen Fesseln abzunehmen. Der Chadra-Fan macht sich sofort daran, den Energiekäfig von Mira zu hacken und schafft es rasch, das Energiefeld abzuschalten. Mira ruft im Anschluss, mittels der Macht, Ihr Lichtschwert wieder zu sich und gemeinsam kämpft sich die Gruppe zu dem Gang durch, der tiefer in die Basis führt, da Sie Kaydan noch aus seiner Zelle befreien müssen. Doch Kavid hat immer noch die Fernsteuerung für das Schockhalsband und als Er diese betätigt, geht Mira sofort, von Elektroschocks gepeinigt, zu Boden. Nero und Korvas gehen daraufhin Beide zum Angriff auf den Devaronianer über, um an die Steuerung zu gelangen und der Nautolaner verwickelt Kavid in einen heftigen Schwertkampf. Allerdings zeigt Der sich erneut als der Stärkere, da Er mühelos die Ryyk-Klinge in zwei Teile zerschlägt, die Korvas von Raanak erhalten hatte. So besiegt Er den Nautolaner schließlich. Doch ehe Er Ihn töten kann, wird Er von Nero abgelenkt, der seinerseits die Unaufmerksamkeit von Kavid genutzt und sich die Fernsteuerung unter den Nagel gerissen hat. Aus der Distanz unterstützt von Derek, der mit seinem Granatenwerfer mitten in den Raum feuert, kann sich die Gruppe in einen der Seitentunnel zurückfallen lassen und den Durchgang vom Thronsaal aus vorerst verschließen, um Ihren Verfolgern den Weg abzuschneiden. Mittels der Fernsteuerung kann Mira dann auch endlich von dem Schockhalsband befreit werden. Auf dem Weg in die unteren Bunkerräume, wo sich die Gefängniszellen befinden, wird die kleine Gruppe immer wieder von Kavid’s Leuten angegriffen, die Ihnen von überall aus der Basis entgegen kommen. Stück für Stück kämpfen Sie sich voran, bis es Kavid schließlich gelingt, die verschlossene Tür zum Thronsaal wieder zu öffnen und nun mit der ganzen Schlagkraft der Decker's Devils die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Als die Gruppe schließlich den Zugang zu den Kellerräumen erreicht, verschanzt sich Derek nahe der Tür und will Zeit erkaufen, indem Er mit seinem Granatenwerfer auf die Verfolger feuert. Die Anderen begeben sich in die Kellerräume, um Kaydan zu befreien. Der hört indes gewaltigen Kampflärm und Explosionen aus der Basis und ist sich, nach anfänglicher Verwunderung, zunehmend sicher, dass seine Verbündeten bereits auf dem Weg sind. Tatsächlich kommt kurz darauf die ungleiche Truppe durch eine der Sicherheitstüren, nachdem Lorrin auch diese geknackt hat. Mehrere Türen musste die Gruppe überwinden und sich dabei immer wieder mit den Wachen von Kavid anlegen. Sie schalten das Energiefeld der Zelle von Kaydan und auch der gefangenen Twi’lek Frauen ab und befreien Diese damit. Im Anschluss wird der Plan gefasst, durch die Garage zu entkommen, wo sich, dem Wissensstand von Nero nach, einige Speeder-Bikes befinden. Wenn Sie das Energiefeld abschalten und die Bikes kurzschließen, können Sie aus dem Bunker und dem Zugriff von Kavid Decker vielleicht entkommen. Die nun wieder vereinte Truppe begibt sich zurück in die oberen Stockwerke des Bunkers, wo Derek inzwischen die Granaten ausgegangen sind, Er selbst jedoch nur leicht verletzt wurde. Er und die Anderen lassen sich nun gemeinsam zurückfallen und bahnen sich schießend einen Weg hinab in die Garagen. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnen Ihnen jedoch weitere Wachtposten, die Mira mittels Lichtschwert allerdings schnell und effizient ausschalten kann, ehe die Verfolger zur Gruppe aufschließen können. Bei einer dieser Konfrontationen wird Mira jedoch von einem Blasterschuss getroffen und verliert, erschöpft und immer schwerer verletzt, das Bewusstsein. Korvas schleppt Sie daraufhin das letzte Stück weiter und hinein in die Garagen des Bunkers. Dort sind jedoch zahlreiche weitere Mitglieder von Kavid’s Bande aufgestellt und nehmen die flüchtige Truppe sofort unter Beschuss. Nachdem alle die Garage betreten haben, entbrennt ein weiteres, wildes Feuergefecht zwischen Crimson Eclipse und den Decker’s Devils. Korvas schleppt die verwundete Mira dabei hinter eine Frachtkiste in Deckung, ehe Er sich selbst an der Auseinandersetzung beteiligt, wogegen Kaydan sich hinter einem der Speeder-Bikes versteckt, welches kurz darauf von einem Blasterschuss getroffen wird und explodiert, wobei Er der Detonation knapp entkommen kann. Während Lorrin damit beginnt, die verbliebenen Speeder-Bikes kurzzuschließen, kämpft der Rest der Truppe eine Zermürbungsschlacht gegen die zahlenmäßig überlegenen Decker’s Devils. Rasch kommen auch Kavid und seine Armee aus Richtung des Thronsaals durch die Gänge näher und es wird rasch klar, dass mit seinem Eintreffen die Übermacht an Feinden viel zu groß werden würde. Kaydan schießt daher kurzerhand auf die Türsteuerung und demoliert diese, sodass sich die Tür zur Garage von selbst versiegelt und die Gruppe mit den vergleichsweise wenigen Wachtposten einschließt. So erkaufen Sie Zeit, damit Lorrin die Speeder kurzschließen und das Energiefeld an der Tür abschalten kann. Der Plan scheint auch aufzugehen, da es der Truppe nach und nach gelingt, Kavid’s Wachtposten in der Garage auszuschalten und bald alle Speeder-Bikes in der Halle kurzgeschlossen sind. Doch gerade als Lorrin auf dem Weg zum Garagentor ist, um das Energiefeld abzuschalten, sprengt sich Kavid durch die versiegelte Zugangstür und feuert auf den Chadra-Fan, den Er damit schwer verletzt. Während sich der verletzte Mechaniker mit letzter Kraft zum Energiefeld schleppt und versucht, dieses auszuschalten, kämpft der Rest der Gruppe nun erneut persönlich gegen Kavid und seine übrigen Leute. Im Zuge der Auseinandersetzung kommt es abermals zu einem Zweikampf zwischen Korvas und Kavid, während Kaydan die verletzte Mira auf eines der Bikes hievt und auch Derek sich auf einem weiteren positioniert. Als es Lorrin endlich gelingt, auch das letzte Bike kurz zu schließen, springt Nero auf selbiges auf und rast kurzerhand aus dem Bunker davon, wobei Er den Chadra-Fan als Beifahrer mitnimmt. Auch die Anderen wollen nun fliehen, doch Korvas ist immer noch in einem Zweikampf mit Kavid verwickelt und kann nicht so leicht entkommen. Kaydan und Derek werden schließlich Zeuge, wie der Devaronianer ein weiteres Mal die Oberhand gewinnt und dieses Mal mit seiner Klinge und seinem Blaster aus nächster Nähe auf den Nautolaner feuert, sodass dessen gesamte Rüstung zerstört wird und Er heftige Wunden davonträgt. Dennoch steht Korvas noch und ist fest entschlossen, sich von dem Gangsterboss nicht klein kriegen zu lassen. Ehe Kavid Ihm für seine Tollkühnheit den Todesstoß versetzen kann, rauscht Kaydan mit seinem Bike an und versucht, Kavid zu rammen, um seinem Kameraden zu helfen. Kavid sieht den Angriff zwar kommen und springt zur Seite, doch damit muss Er von Korvas ablassen, der von Derek auf seinen Speeder gezogen wird, um gemeinsam zu flüchten. So rasen die zwei Speeder aus dem Bunker, wobei Korvas sich auf dem Beifahrerplatz noch einmal umdreht und noch eine letzte Granate auf den Bunkereingang und den darin stehenden Kavid schleudert. In einer gewaltigen Detonation verschwindet der Devaronianer, der dem Geschoss vermeintlich nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und die Einheit rauscht, hinter Nero und Lorrin her, in den dichten Dschungel davon. Nach einer halsbrecherischen Flucht stoppen die Bikes erst, nachdem Sie den großen Aufzug erreicht haben, der vom Dschungel auf die großen Plattformen der Raider’s Cove zurückführen. Während der kurzen Verschnaufpause haben auch Kaydan und Nero endlich die Chance, sich besser kennen zu lernen, wobei Ersterer erklärt, dass Er keine 5.000 Credits hat und damit den Deal, welchen Korvas mit dem Schmuggler eingegangen ist, in keinem Fall einhalten kann. Zu seiner Überraschung scheint dies Nero jedoch egal zu sein, denn Er winkt nur ab. Ihm ist die Aussage, dass Mira eine Jedi ist und den Weg zum Versteck der Überlebenden des Ordens kennen soll, viel wichtiger. Er fragt Kaydan nach dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Angabe, was Der Ihm bestätigt. Kaydan macht Nero daraufhin das Angebot, Ihn und Lorrin zum Versteck der Jedi mitzunehmen, als Wiedergutmachung für die geleistete Hilfe, welche unter Einsatz von deren Leben erbracht wurde. Die Beiden nehmen das Angebot an und enthüllen, dass Sie zwar auch keine Karte durch das Rishi Maze haben, jedoch auch keine benötigen, da Nero den Nebel wie seine Westentasche kennt und sicher durch navigieren kann. Es wird daher der Plan gefasst, dass Er und Lorrin auf Ihrem eigenen Schiff, der „''Ebon Falcon“, durch den Nebel steuern, während die Phantom Ihnen folgen soll. Am Ende des Nebels wird dann die Phantom die Koordinaten des Planeten durchgeben, auf welchem sich die Jedi befinden und die beiden Schiffe können das Ziel gemeinsam ansteuern. Mit diesem neuen Ziel und Plan kehrt die Gruppe zunächst in die Raider’s Cove zurück. Dort stellen Sie jedoch am Raumhafen einen gewaltigen Aufruhr fest, denn eine Legion der Sith unter Führung von Darth Craven ist tatsächlich inzwischen gelandet. Damit hat sich die Befürchtung bestätigt, dass die Phantom auf der Incinerator verwanzt wurde und die Sith der Einheit die ganze Zeit gefolgt ist. Doch S'irk T'loane, die Herrscherin über Raider’s Cove, ist Ihrerseits bereits mit einer Truppe schwer bewaffneter Kämpfer am Raumhafen eingetroffen um der Sith mitzuteilen, dass hier keine Imperialen geduldet werden und Sie sofort zu verschwinden haben. Als Craven sich uneinsichtig zeigt, entbrennt innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein gewaltiges Feuergefecht in und um das Hauptgebäude des Raumhafens herum. Als die Truppe dies sieht, muss der Plan geändert werden, wobei Ihnen zugutekommt, dass Sie noch nicht bemerkt wurden. Kaydan nimmt per Komlink Kontakt zu Buster auf und erfährt so, dass Er, Jusan, R4-C7 und Beson auf der Phantom gefangen gehalten werden. Sofort wollen Er und Korvas die gefangenen Kameraden befreien, auch wenn Sie dafür eventuell das Schiff aufgeben müssen. Nero und Lorrin begeben sich inzwischen, mit Derek und der immer noch bewusstlosen Mira, an Bord der Ebon Falcon, die in einer privaten Garage abgestellt ist und damit problemlos erreicht werden kann, trotz der anhaltenden Kämpfe im Raumhafen. Kaydan und Korvas infiltrieren schließlich das Hauptgebäude des Raumhafens, wo es Ihnen tatsächlich, unter Nennung Ihrer Dienstnummer und Ihres Rangs gelingt, einen unwissenden Offizier zu täuschen und schließlich auf die Landeplattform vorgelassen zu werden, auf welcher sich die Phantom befindet. Dabei umgehen Sie die Schießereien in der Haupthalle und schleichen sich über Balkone und Seitengänge vorwärts. Vor dem Schiff befinden sich jedoch insgesamt fünf Wachtposten, die den Zugang zur Landerampe überwachen. Da Sie wissen, dass Sie in ihrem angeschlagenen Zustand gegen so viele Feinde nicht gewinnen können und Kaydan ohnehin nicht willens ist, andere imperiale Soldaten anzugreifen, nutzen Sie einen Trick. Sie nehmen den Helm von Korvas Rüstung, der als einziges von seiner Rüstung noch intakt ist und Kaydan sendet auf der imperialen Frequenz direkt den Befehl an die Wachtposten, als Verstärkung in den Kampf bei der Haupthalle einzugreifen. Die Soldaten, die den Funkspruch tatsächlich für eine Anweisung von Darth Craven halten, verlassen die Posten und eilen in die Halle. So gelangen Kaydan und Korvas auf das Schiff, wo Sie jedoch erneut zwei Sith-Truppler treffen, die Jusan, Buster, R4-C7 und Beson in Schach halten. Erneut will Kaydan ein Blutvergießen vermeiden und verhandeln, doch Korvas befürchtet, dass die Einheit das fortschrittliche Schiff verlieren könnte und ist hierzu nicht willens. Er eröffnet das Feuer auf die Soldaten. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei, bei welcher der verletzte und durch die Zerstörung seiner Rüstung gänzlich ungeschützte Korvas durch die Blastergewehre der Truppler niedergeschossen wird und das Bewusstsein verliert. Kaydan, der im Anschluss daran unter heftigem Beschuss steht, sieht nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Auseinandersetzung zu gewinnen. Für einen Moment hadert Kaydan damit, einfach zu fliehen und Korvas zurück zu lassen. Doch dies kann Er nicht tun, da Ihn sein Trauma an den Verlust seiner Kameraden und die Worte seines früheren Kommandanten, Arek Tiberius, erinnert. Egal, wie schlecht es steht, Er ist nicht willens, seine Kameraden so leichtfertig zu opfern. So gibt Kaydan schließlich auf und verlässt seine Deckung, um mit den Sith-Trupplern offen zu verhandeln. Er versucht den Beiden klar zu machen, dass Er und seine Einheit das Imperium nicht verraten haben, sondern lediglich die Sith an sich und dass es Ihnen immer noch ein Anliegen ist, im Sinne des Imperiums zu handeln. Er bittet die Truppler darum, mit seinen Verbündeten abziehen zu dürfen und will Ihnen im Gegenzug das Schiff überlassen. Tatsächlich senken die Truppler schließlich die Waffen, doch zu Kaydan’s Überraschung verlassen Sie kurz darauf das Schiff und übergeben es damit zurück an die Crimson Eclipse. Kaydan versteht nicht, was gerade geschehen ist, vermutet jedoch, dass Er unwissentlich erneut die Macht eingesetzt hat, um die Truppler zu überzeugen. Mittels einiger Stimpacks kann Jusan dann Korvas wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen, da Er als Einziger das Schiff aus dem Hangar in den Orbit bringen kann. Sie verlassen die Landeplattform und fliegen davon, sehr zum Missfallen von Darth Craven, die das Ganze aus der Haupthalle beobachtet und nichts unternehmen kann, da Sie noch immer in eine Schlacht mit den hiesigen Kriminellen verwickelt ist. Kaydan funkt schließlich die Ebon Falcon an und berichtet vom Erfolg der Mission. Beide Schiffe verlassen daraufhin den Orbis des Planeten Rishi und landen auf einem von dessen Monde, abseits Ihrer Verfolger und unmittelbar vor dem gefährlichen Rishi Maze. Auf dem Mond verweilen Sie dann unerkannt für mehrere Stunden, bis Jusan Zeit hatte, sich die Verletzungen der gesamten Truppe genauer anzuschauen und insbesondere Mira, die in akuter Gefahr schwebt, in den Kolto-Tank zu verfrachten. Erst nachdem alle einigermaßen behandelt wurden, brechen die beiden Schiffe auf, die Ebon Falcon voran und die Phantom hinterher, hinein ins gefährliche Rishi Maze. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kaydan Varn * Korvas Tanik * Mira Cathris * Selene Duval (nur erwähnt) * Derek Lovirn * B4-D8 * Jusan Nidiz * Beson Antagonisten * Kavid Decker (Erstauftritt) * Throgg (Erstauftritt) * Bonk (Erstauftritt) * Darth Craven Nichtspielercharaktere * Nero Orbaz (Erstauftritt) * Lorrin Tergo (Erstauftritt) * R4-C7 * Meister Bezon (nur erwähnt) * Barrett Varn (nur erwähnt) * S'irk T'loane (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Der Titel der Episode ist identisch mit dem Namen einer Operation (Raid) aus dem MMORPG "''The Old Republic", die mit Spiel-Update 2.0 implementiert wurde. * Die Ankunft von Korvas und Derek im Thronsaal von Kavid Decker weist einige Parallelen zu "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" auf, in welcher ebenfalls versucht wird, sich in das Versteck eines Gangsters einzuschleichen, um Verhandlungen über die Freilassung eines Verbündeten zu führen. * Korvas nutzt während seiner Tarnung als Kopfgeldjäger den Namen "Bendak". Derselbe Spieler spielte in einem früheren Entwurf von "Empire's Rejects" einen tatsächlichen Nikto Kopfgeldjäger mit diesem Namen. * Der erste Plan von Korvas und Derek zur Befreiung Ihrer Kameraden sieht vor, einen Kampfläufer zu besorgen und den Bunker damit zu stürmen. Der Plan scheitert jedoch daran, dass kein Kampfläufer verfügbar ist und die Einheit auch keine finanziellen Mittel zur Anschaffung von solchem Kriegsgerät hat.